The Spaghetti Children
by Borderlands of my Mind
Summary: HE IS IN THE SHADOWS. NOBODY KNOWS HE IS THERE!
1. Chapter 1

The story I am about to tell you is about many things. The good, the evil. The strong and the week. Even the villian and the victim. This story is about three young men who were never really acnowledged socially by other people. They were the social ghosts, but in this story they will become so much more. Their names will be revealed later in the story, however another being is also in the shadows with them. The irony is, they can't aknowledge it's existence.


	2. Chapter 2

GyroMidas was with his girlfriend one night. They were watching animal planet until his GF got frisky. Jay's... Ja..J...J... Someone's sister started sucking his dick. However after 10 minutes, GyroMidas wasn't even hard. GyroMidas looked at the television and saw lesbian lemurs scissoring each other and got hard instantly. His GF started sucking his dick even more, but his attention wasn't on her. Eventually the lesbian lemurs proved too much, and spaghetti started streaming out of his mouth. GyroMidas couldn't control his spaghetti as it filled the room. After many minutes of seemingly endless spaghetti he saw his GF's body lifeless. GyroMidas couldn't control his spaghetti.

Just then, the spirit of Paul Walker came down in his skyline sports car with his usual sandy ruff hair, ocean blue eyes, his muscular manly frame, and his award winning smile that lit up the entire room. He exited the car and put a hand on GyroMidas's shoulder. "I've been admiring you for a long time," said Paul Walker.

"But you're my childhood hero. You are a legend to me," replied GyroMidas in awe.

"That may be true boy, but what I do know is something that connects us that I cannot reveal just yet.

"Why not?" asked GyroMidas dissapointed. Paul Walker put his other hand on his shoulder and gave a chuckle.

"It isn't the time, and for now you must learn how to control your spaghetti son," stated Paul Walker as he entered his skyline sports car and drove back to heavan. GyroMidas was confused on the word he used. Son... What could it mean?


	3. Chapter 3

Dan was in his classroom when he saw a beautiful girl. Dan (AKA. Mightydantheman  channel/UCvYzq-ciwdPKiFz6J0I9aUw) was just looking at the girl. She was so beautiful, like the first day of a spring without allergies. She dropped her pencil, stood up, and bent over to pick it up. Dan could see her panties and spaghetti started falling out of his pocket. So much spaghetti was falling out at a fast rate. Within one minute, the entire classroom's floor was filled with spaghetti. The girl started eating the spaghetti. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF MY SPAGHETTI YOU FUCKING 3 BUCK WHORE!" Screamed Dan. The girl didn't stop eating the spaghetti. Other children started picking up the spaghetti, this outraged Dan. He used his molecular-spaghetti kinesis powers to lift up all of the spaghetti and turn it into a spaghetti carpet. He jumped on his carpet and flew into the distant sky leaving everyone behind.

He flew so fast in the opposite direction that he turned back time to 1942. He came and drowned Hitler with his spaghetti. Dan became Super Fuhrer. The Germans were obsessed with their new god. Dan beat Hitler's high score and went back into present time. "I've got to find the others," stated Dan.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom was having some steamy sexual relations with his girlfriend when something went terribly wrong. Things were getting especially saucy when he started shoving his noodle in her. After many thrusts, his girlfriend started bleeding red everywhere. Tom looked up at his girlfriend and saw a glassy, jarred look on her face. "OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!" Exlaimed Tom as he picked up his girlfriend who was bleeding at a steady rate. Tom quickly drove both of them to the hospital. However by the time they finally arrived, she looked colorless and almost transparent. Tom stormed into the emergency room, carried her to the nearest doctor, and explained everything. The doctor took one look at her and says "I'm sorry sir there's not much we can do."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT YOU FUCKING NEO-NAZI SKINHEAD!" Exclaimed Tom.

"We don't operate on empty jars of spaghetti sauce." Tom started trashing the whole fucking emergency room in anger. His girlfriend was gone, like Gyro's. There was a man amongst them causing these tragedies unkown to them. The man was going to have fun with the boys.


End file.
